


Thinking of you

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Musings of a certain star ship captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Kathryn Janeway takes part in an anonymous Creative Writing exercise created by the Emergency Medical Hologram. He is trying out his new Psychology sub routine which B`Elanna Torres, Harry Kim and Seven of Nine helped create. The winner will get their work displayed in the mess hall for all to see and claim two days off in the holodeck to play a program of their choice and some replicator rations. He believes this exercise will help crew relax after their encounter with the Borg.Things get tricky when the computer shuffles out the crew`s work for the winner and Janeway`s work is picked. How does the extremely private captain claim her prize without anyone finding out? The EMH is aware of her identity, of course but Janeway is unaware of this fact.The season 5 episodes 15 and 16, Dark Frontier 1&2 are the main focus in this story.





	1. Poetry

As you stand away from the crowds as if ostracized  
Everyone has tossed you aside  
As if you were a monster  
They all think you`re the Borg Queen`s daughter  
But i know better  
Of all the letters  
Accounts and reports i have read  
Your life`s account is the most intriguing  
I know you`re not in league  
With the Borg Queen  
Oh that half machine!

I loathe what she`s done to you  
If only i knew  
That you hated that existence  
With such a passion  
I would have come to your rescue  
As soon as i could  
But here we are  
Brought together by fate  
As i stood at the gate  
Modified rifle in my hands  
I knew it had to be done

We got out of there  
As if out of thin air  
Our thoughts are one  
I heard you tell the Queen  
She looked so mean and green  
We huddled in the Delta Flyer  
I was glad there was cease fire  
But there she was again  
Attempting to put a rein  
On us  
But she failed

I won again  
I`ve got my girl back  
If i were a wolf you`d be part of my pack  
I love you my girl  
I could give you a twirl  
Just to show you off  
But alas my job won`t let me  
I have to leave you be  
At least you`re on my starship  
Or is it a warship?  
Either way i don`t care  
As i won my girl fair and square.

 

Seven of Nine entered the mess hall and saw a small crowd standing near the wall at the far end of the room. She wondered what was going on. People were talking excitedly and swooning at whatever they were reading. She headed to the serving counter and found Neelix smiling at her.

"Seven, what a pleasant surprise. How can i help you. Would you like some leola root stew or some macaroni and cheese? How about some tomato soup with a cheese on toast?" He offered. Seven looked at the piping hot food neatly displayed in stasis containers. It all looked very appealing but she had to find out what was on the far end of the room.

"I would like a cheese on toast with tomato soup, please?" She asked politely. Neelix was overjoyed to see Seven try out new foods. He talked incessantly as he served the young woman causing the reserved Seven to smile a very small smile.

"You may be wondering what is going on at the back of the room, Seven. I think you should go take a look. There is the most romantic poem i have ever seen in my life. It won first prize in the Doctor`s competition. Did you enter the competition? I did but obviously the computer rejected my work. I`ve never been that creative anyway. My place is here in the kitchen." He concluded.

"Thank you, Mr Neelix."

 

Unknown to Seven, a pair of blue grey eyes followed her progress in the mess hall ever since she walked in. Janeway sat near the large transparent aluminium window sipping at her cup of coffee. B`Elanna Torres, Tom Paris, Harry Kim and Tuvok also sat at the table. She watched as the crew swooned and expressed their love for the poem so beautifully written. She heard some lower decks crew on the next table wish they had written it. Kathryn then shut out the noise and focused on the blonde walking away from the serving counter with a food tray in her hands. She briefly looked around as if to find a suitable place to sit. None of the lower deck crew offered her a seat. 

"Hey Seven, over here." B`Elanna called out. So the young woman walked towards the table and sat down.

"Cheese on toast and tomato soup? Good choice." Tom Paris said. Seven raised an eye brow. She wished the captain had said something about her improved diet. Finally her prayer was answered when Janeway flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Good choice indeed, Seven." The captain said.

"Thank you. I have been attempting to broaden my palate, as Neelix once suggested."

"I see." Janeway said in a low voice which sent pleasurable sensations in Seven`s body.

"You are drinking coffee?" The Borg woman said distastefully causing Janeway to laugh.

"Black." She said and took a sip from her mug. Seven raised an eye brow and picked a piece of toast from her plate and took a bite while Janeway watched. B`Elanna discreetly kicked Tom`s foot under the table to get his attention. The half Klingon engineer had always suspected that the captain and Seven flirted with each other in a subtle way but Tom would not believe her. This time, however, he saw for himself and started believing.

"Seven have you read the beautiful poem on display?" B`Elanna said as she shoved a forkful of banana pancake into her mouth.

"No, i have not but i will go peruse it after lunch." She said.

"You are going to peruse a poem, Seven? Just read it for fun, not analyse it." Harry advised his friend.

"Yes Ensign Kim, I will." Janeway wondered what the ex drone would think of the poem once she read it.

"Seven, it is sometimes good to read just for the sake of reading. I have to say that the poem is quite a brilliant piece of work. It shows deep concern of someone`s well being for another." Tuvok spoke for the first time. Seven nodded her head approvingly. She wondered what Janeway would say about the poem.

"Captain, have you read the poem?" Seven was curious.

"Yes, i have." Janeway replied briefly and stood up from her seat.

"I have to get back to the bridge. Thanks for the company everyone." Then she swiftly walked out of the mess hall. Seven`s heart sank. She loved to be close to the captain but when they were apart it always made her feel something akin to sadness. Tom felt his foot stepped on again. He looked at B`Elanna openly causing the half Klingon to roll her eyes.


	2. House call and curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The EMH makes a house call to the ready room.
> 
> Janeway collects her prize while Seven gets curious about the poem.

Janeway was reading a crew report on a padd and sipping on her first mug of coffee that morning. She heard the ready room door chime.

"Who is it?" She queried.

"The Doctor." She heard the brief reply.

"Come in." She felt a little irritated by the Doctor`s visit. She had never liked his visits because she knew what he wanted. He had finally caught up with her. Janeway had been avoiding her annual physical check ups by carefully placed valid excuses. It seemed she had run out of excuses and that was the source of her irritation. She stood up to meet the Doctor as he entered the ready room carrying his med kit and a smile on his face. The captain thought of his smile as smug and she so wanted to wipe it off his face right then. She breathed in then slowly out and felt the momentary anger pass as she breathed out.

"I`ve finished giving the crew their annual physicals but as usual the captain was a no-show." The EMH said.

"Let`s get it over with." Janeway snapped.

"Specific complaints?"

"None. How`s the crew?" Janeway avoided personal questions even as she felt a slight abdominal cramp right then, she knew exactly what caused it. She did not need a computer sub routine in the name of the Doctor to tell her that she was having her monthly cycle which ran like clockwork. The Doctor briefly looked at the snapping Janeway and knew exactly what was going on. She was avoiding him.

"In good health, for the most part. I found a nascent alien retrovirus bouncing between personnel on decks ten and eleven but i managed to nip it in the bud." The holo Doctor said. He quickly fished out his medical tricorder and started scanning Janeway who continued to read her report on her padd, avoiding him.

""...and there`s been a little more wear and tear on Seven of Nine`s cranial infrastructure. I`m going to double her maintenance routine." He saw Janeway stop reading the report and slowly put the padd on the table.

"Is it serious?" She asked, concern colouring her voice.

"No, but i`m keeping an eye on things. Your cyto metabolism is normal. Endocrine functions functioning."

"That`s a relief." Janeway said which came out as a sarcasm to the EMH. The captain was trying hard to be civil but the Doctor`s smug smile was really grating on her nerves.

"I`d like you to drop by sick bay at your earliest convenience, captain." He went on to explain as he scanned Janeway`s mouth then palpated her throat for lumps and any abnormalities. He knew that he was taking a huge risk doing this but he was becoming skilled at dealing with stubborn Starfleet captains, this one in particular.

"I`ve adjusted my holo-imager for deep body scans. You`re the only member of the crew who hasn`t posed for me yet."

"Maybe next week." Janeway promised.

"It`s a funny instrument, really..." He started to explain more as he fished out his patella hammer and started to use it on the captain but Janeway shook it off as he tried to test her reflexes with it. 

"Thank you, Doctor." She said and picked the padd again to continue reading where she left off earlier. He knew at that point that he had overstayed his welcome so the EMH thanked the captain and walked out of the ready room.

"Oh, captain, congratulations fo winning. I was wondering when you were going to collect your prize yet? Please pass by sick bay at your earliest convenience to get it." He saw Janeway`s expression move from shock to anger then a smile.

"How did you know it was me?" Janeway was shocked.

"I am the computer sub routine who organized the competition so even though it was anonymous and encrypted, i was able to unscramble the encryption codes to reveal the winner but don`t worry your secret is safe with me." He patted her arm and left.

 

A rare uneventful day in the Delta Quadrant later it was time to go home. Janeway, content at finishing all crew and departmental reports, left the ready room at 17:00 hours for her quarters on deck three. She entered the turbo lift then remembered that she had to pass by sick bay to collect her poetry prize. She hoped the EMH had not told anyone her secret.

 

SICK BAY, EARLIER IN THE DAY

"Is it serious, Doctor?" Seven of Nine asked as she was having her weekly implant maintenance check.

"No, but i am keeping an eye on things. The wear and tear in your cranial infrastructure could be an early sign of rejection so i am going to double your maintenance routine."

"Very well, Doctor. Thank you." Seven said as she stood from the bio bed she was sitting on.

"Oh, before you leave i need to ask you something. Have you read the poem in the mess hall yet?"

"Yes, i have." The ex drone said.

"What do you think?" The EMH encouraged. Seven read the poem and strangely felt that it was describing her experiences and the captain`s, in particular her rescue from the Borg. She smiled at the Doctor.

"I think someone has a `crush` on a Borg drone." Seven said in an even tone. The holo Doctor smiled at that then he looked behind Seven to see the captain walk into sick bay. He saw Janeway hesitate then walked in with renewed determination.

"Ah, captain, Welcome." He said while Seven smiled at Janeway. Kathryn stood, dumbfounded. She had never seen her astrometrics officer smile this much before.

"Seven, Doctor." She greeted and walked to the Doctor`s office.

 

Seven hesitated a bit. She wanted to ask the captain something about the poem. Her reply to the Doctor when asked what she thought of the poem was inaccurate. The truth was she was one hundred per cent sure that Janeway was the one who wrote the poem. It was so blatantly obvious to her that Janeway was the one who wrote the poem but the crew did not seem to pick on it probably because of the obvious way it was presented. The young woman`s love for the captain moved up a notch. She became interested in what Janeway was doing in the Doctor`s office. The glass screen was now opaque so she could not see through. She could if she wanted by just adjusting her vision to see through solid surfaces but that would be intrusive so she decided on a less intrusive method. Seven would use her enhanced auditory function to listen in on the conversation in the office. She knew that was eavesdropping and that it was frowned upon by many yet the young woman strongly wanted to know little details about the woman in the office. What she found out was fascinating to say the least.

 

THROUGH SEVEN`S ENHANCED AUDITORY FUNCTION

"I`m glad that you came to collect your prize. I don`t suppose you would like me to take a holo image of you holding your prizes?"

"No, let`s just get it over with."

"Very well." Shuffling sounds were heard then clinking of bottles.

"Here is the envelope containing your replicator rations, your two bottles of wine and two data chips for the holo deck programs you are to use for your forty eight hour vacation. Congratulations again, captain."

"Thank you, Doctor." Shuffling sounds and chairs moving sounds were heard. 

 

Seven bolted out of sick bay and quickly intercepted a turbo lift and jumped inside startling crewman Celes in the process. Celes was carrying a stack of padds and happened to be entering the same lift as Seven. She dropped them in the process causing Seven to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the clumsiness of her astrometrics department crew man.

"I am sorry, Seven." Celes said as she bent down to pick up the scattered padds from the deck. 

 

Janeway walked out of sick bay but not before she replicated a small carrier bag to put her things in. She did not want anybody to find out about the prize. Now she had to figure out how to get the two days off without Chakotay or any of the senior staff finding out the truth. The Doctor had been sworn to secrecy so she was relieved by that fact. She started panicking again when she remembered that Seven was in sick bay when the Doctor took her to his office. Did Seven leave? She had no evidence of that. Did Seven listen in on their conversation? She could not say for sure that the young woman did not. Kathryn sighed as she waited for a turbo lift on deck five.


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway gets paranoid over her crew`s knowledge of her winning the anonymous competition.

The following morning Janeway walked on to the bridge. She saw Commander Chakotay settling down in his seat next to hers. She hesitated a bit as she considered telling him what had been going on. She wanted to take some time off but it was not easy to just give command of her beloved ship so easily. An idea struck her as she proceeded to the command chair. `Perhaps she could still tell her second in command some truth, a polished little white lie will not do anyone harm, would it?` Janeway convinced herself and smiled. As she gracefully fitted her compact form in the chair a fully formed idea was ready to be delivered.

"Morning, commander?" Then she looked around and saw Tom Paris, Harry Kim and a Gamma shift operations officer huddled together at Harry`s console. She started to panic as she remembered that Harry was a genius when it came to scrambling encrypted codes. `Could they be working on finding the poem author`s identity?`Janeway handed over the bridge to her first officer and quickly left for the ready room. She knew it was just a matter of time before someone managed to decode them and find out the truth. She will have to tell Chakotay later.

 

Chakotay followed the captain`s gaze and wondered why the night operations officer had not gone off duty yet. He looked quizzically at the officers and demanded what they were doing. 

"Uh, we were working on something, Sir." Harry stammered.

"May i ask what it is you`re working on?" Chakotay`s deceptive polite request and smile seemed to have the desired effect of scrambling the small group.

"We were just wondering who wrote that beautiful poetry in the mess hall. Crewman Stanmer said he had figured out a way to unlock the encryption codes but it`s not working." Tom said while the other two men looked at him incredulously. They felt betrayed by the helmsman who seemed to be extricating himself from whatever they were doing. Chakotay smiled at the `boys` again.

"Well, i don`t think working on a leisure activity is allowed during the Alpha shift or any shift for that matter. I suggest you sort it out during your own free time. Crewman Stanmer, shouldn`t you be sleeping in your quarters by now?" Chakotay said with deceptive calmness. Then added "I have revoked your holodeck privileges for a day. Consider this a verbal warning." Chakotay went to tap on the console on his arm rest. He sent a message to the computer so that it could execute the order and to the captain.

 

Captain Janeway decided to take her two days off starting from the following day. She planned on doing some work in the ready room and visit Engineering. B`Elanna Torres wanted to see the captain on something related to the deflector array. The half Klingon engineer noted that when the ship traveled the blue light around the deflector array stayed on. She did not think that was efficient. It was taking up energy which could otherwise be used elsewhere such as powering the sonic showers or some other secondary systems and even plumbing. The captain remembered laughing when she read the efficient engineer`s report the previous night. Janeway was starting to believe that all her senior officers were becoming too efficient. Should she be worried? It must be Seven`s influence. The captain remembered laughing some more when she read the report further to find out that turning off the blue deflector light would increase engine efficiency by 0.025%. Inwardly though, Janeway was extremely grateful for such a crew. They were the best. They worked like a well oiled machine, very resourceful and intelligent. Panic struck the captain again as she remembered how good B`Elanna was at decryting codes. She laughed to herself at her paranoid behaviour.

 

Janeway entered Engineering to find a sea of black and yellow uniformed officers going about their businesses which reminded her of worker bees. Janeway cringed at the idea of worker bees, drones and queens and shut it off her mind. Some of them acknowledged her and went back to whatever they were doing. Torres came to meet Janeway as soon as she walked in her department and together they went to the engineer`s office. Torres offered Janeway a cup of coffee and she had a cup of tea.

"Captain, i believe you have read my report. So what do you think?" She asked hopefully.

"Torres, you`ve convinced me. Actually you have given me a lot to think about. If we gathered all the excess energy from different places, whatever small fraction of it and channel it all to where we need it, this ship will be the most efficient in all of Starfleet. I would like you to write a detailed report so we can transmit it to Starfleet with the next data stream. I`m sure they will be able to utilize that method on other `Fleet ships." Janeway said and smiled at Torres who smiled back showing pearly white pointed teeth. 

"I am taking a couple of days off starting from tomorrow. You know where to find me if you need me, Torres." Janeway stood up and walked out of the engineer`s office.

"Yes, captain on the holodeck. Congratulations on winning, captain. That poem is truly beautiful. Does she know yet? Are you taking her with you? I bet she`ll love that. If you need any help just let me know." Janeway stopped in her tracks and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"How did you know i was the one who wrote it?"

"Simple. Seven and i scrambled the codes. I have to admit that it wasn`t easy at first but last night we found a way Seven said was a method used by the Omni cordial life forms from Galactic Cluster 3. Apparently their specialty is to unscramble computer codes. They are spies. They are also good at making autonomous regeneration sequencers. They sound like a stubborn and nosy bunch of people." B`Elanna laughed. Janeway looked at her engineer for a few seconds then seemed to come to a conclusion.

"OK, Lieutenant, you got me. Please don`t tell anyone about your findings and yes, i may need a bit of help getting Seven to know about it. I need to talk to her later if she is interested to go to the holodeck and try something new."

"No, problem, captain. I will help in anyway i can. I know she`ll love to go with you. She`s been waiting for you to make the first move. We won the bet. I think we will be rich." Torres said proudly.

"Lieutenant, no gambling is allowed on my ship." Janeway said firmly but she was smiling so Torres knew that she was joking, well, sort of.

"Commander Tuvok is aware of it and Chakotay too. In fact i don`t know anybody who hasn`t joined the bet." Torres said by means of explanation.

"You know, B`Elanna? I never had this conversation with you." Janeway said and walked out of Engineering, leaving a laughing half Klingon engineer in her wake.

 

READY ROOM

 

Janeway left Engineering and returned to the bridge then back to the ready room. She called Chakotay and explained her two days off plans to him. She saw him smile widely at her.

"So Kathryn. May i see the holo deck programs you won? Are they romantic? Congratulations on winning. That poem is so romantic i wish i had written something like that i probably may have been lucky with the ladies. You know you should take her with you. I know that she will love the time you will spend together. Take some time off and I`ll hold the fort while you`re away. You can even start now if you like." He continued to smile at her.

"Oh, Chakotay, thank you for your generosity. Are you sure about that, though? I still have some reports to be completed."

"How many more?

"Only three." Janeway said.

"Oh, i can deal with only three reports. You go and have some fun with your... OWW!!" Chakotay did not see the punch coming. Janeway `softly` punched her first officer on the arm and did not apologize.

"Thank you, i`ll see you in a few days. Now, to ask the other person. Got any wooing ideas?"

"Sorry, my wooing skills are a little rusty, you`re on your own, Kathryn. Good luck." The first officer said as he nursed his slightly bruised arm in his other hand but he smiled at his commanding officer`s back as she walked out of her office.

 


	4. Wooing a Borg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by SevenOfMine. I was trying to keep things within the `teen and up` rating for the last three chapters. That is the reason the story ended on chapter 3 (sort of, lol!!) Now here we are again. I will still try to keep things on the current rating, teen and up though.

Janeway walked out of the ready room with a spring in her step. She had forty eight and a half hours all to herself. She was free to do whatever she wanted. Then she remembered that she was supposed to ask someone to accompany her on the holo deck. The Doctor had specifically told her that the holo programs were meant for two people. Janeway wondered what that meant. Then it slowly began to dawn on her that the EMH may have included activities only meant for couples in the programs. `Couples?` Janeway wondered at the word. The word couple simply meant two people or things which went together. Slowly she discovered that one meaning of the word `couple` actually meant sex as in copulation. Janeway felt trapped. The Doctor may have some prurient thoughts in his sub routines. It dawned on the woman that the Doctor wanted her to go to the holo deck and have sex for two days. `Oh my goodness. What have i done? I should`n have accepted those holo deck data chips.` The somewhat distraught woman thought to herself as she entered into the turbo lift. She had definitely lost the spring in her step by now as she worried of how to get the woman, who had been invading her dreams every night and if she were to admit to herself, every day too, and take her to the holo deck with her. He wants her to have sex.

 

It was only 10:00 hours so the captain decided to go to the mess hall for another cup of coffee before she decided what to do next. The room was empty save for Neelix and an Ensign Gerald Holmes from Engineering who were preparing lunch. Holmes often lent the Talaxian chef a hand in the kitchen on his off days. Neelix saw Janeway walk into the mess hall and smiled at her.

"Captain, how can i help? I have coffee, some left over leola stew but i have to say that there is only a little left as it was a great hit with the crew last night. I also have some fruit and leola salad..." Neelix heard the captain talk so he paused. She raised a hand to cut him short while Ensign Holmes tried to conceal his mirth.

"...just coffee, please?" The captain said politely.

"Very well but do let me know if you change your mind." Neelix said as he served her coffee. He offered her a plate of biscuits with little green bits on the side. They suspiciously looked like leola but Janeway did not have the heart to refuse the diminutive man. She smiled politely and received the plate from him. As she walked towards the rows of tables and chairs she heard the furry man talk again so she stopped and patiently waited.

"Captain, have you read the poem at the back. It`s the most romantic piece of literature i have ever read. I wish i had written something similar to Kes when she was still with us." He said almost wistfully. Janeway smiled at him.

"Yes, i have read the poem, Neelix."

"Well, what do you think of it, captain?" The captain noted that both Neelix and Holmes seemed eager to hear her opinion of the poem.

"I think it was written by someone who has a serious crush on another person." She said dryly then she walked away from the serving area to find a seat at the back of the mess hall near the two large replicators. 

 

Neelix and Gerald did not expect that comment from the captain. When it finally registered in their minds they both dissolved into laughter. Kathryn heard guffaws coming from the serving area. She knew it was Neelix and that it was a result of what she had just said. She raised an eye brow and took a sip from her coffee cup and started to investigate the `biscuits` on her plate. She picked out all the green pigments from it. When they were safe and green free she bit into one. The taste surprised her. The biscuits were actually edible. As she bit into the second one she heard someone approach her table. Before she could look up to assess who it was she heard them speak.

 

Seven of Nine tracked her captain`s whereabouts like a huntress via the computer. She decided to follow the redhead to the mess hall. She had some questions for Janeway and perhaps the captain would ask her out to join her on the holo deck. The young woman did not understand why the captain could not just straight out ask her out on a date. It was obvious that Kathryn Janeway loved the young woman. Seven was also sure that what she felt for Janeway was love. Why can`t Kathryn just do the logical thing and ask her? This question has been on her mind ever since the day she discovered that Kathryn was the one who wrote the poem and won the prizes.

"May i join you, captain?" The familiar alto voice of the object of Kathryn`s fantasies said. Seven stood by the table and waited for permission to sit.

`Oh, snap.` Janeway thought. She was not ready to face Seven this early in the morning. She convinced herself that she was not awake enough to deal with the blonde yet but it was now too late to bolt out of the mess hall. The only logical course of action for Janeway was `to take the bull by its horns` as it were.

`Katie, it`s not war, it`s love. Just ask her to join you on the holo deck.` Her reasonable voice said. Janeway slightly nodded at her own thought and looked up at the new comer.

"Yes of course, Seven. Have a seat." She peered into Seven`s cup filled with a pink looking drink. "What are you drinking?"

"Nutritional supplement number forty seven." Seven said and lifted the extraordinarily long mug to her full lips while Janeway watched in fascination. She transfixed her eyes to the long neck as Seven swallowed the delicious looking drink.

"There are forty seven nutritional supplements?" Janeway asked wondrously. She was completely captivated by the scene. If Neelix and company had looked at the two women then they would have seen a mesmerised commanding officer looking at her astrometrics officer drinking a smoothie. Kathryn snapped out of the spell and took a sip from her own cup then she cleared her throat.

"Seven, would you like to join me on the holo deck if you are free. I have two days` worth of replicator rations and two new programs to use while there..." She paused and looked into blue pools which hypnotised her. She felt herself pulled into them as she heard a reply somewhere in the depth of her mind.

"Yes, captain. I will join you on the holo deck. Will we have lesbian copulation while there?" The eager young woman wanted to know.

 

Kathryn, who had just taken a sip from her cup, almost choked on her drink as it was spat out through her nose and mouth. She coughed for a while until her throat was clear. She took a deep breath in then exhaled it. Now her mind was filled with a picture of a nude, gorgeous woman buckling beneath her as she sensuously kissed her neck. She looked around the mess hall. Luckily they were still the only ones, save for Neelix and his assistant who were out of ear shot. Then she looked back at the eager young woman. In that instant Janeway knew exactly what she wanted. 

"Whatever you want, Honey." They smiled at each other and went to the captain`s quarters to prepare for the holodeck.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little piece :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome :)


End file.
